parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who's Killing the Residents?
A spoof of Who's Killing the Muppets? from Robot Chicken Cast *Gonzo - George Beard (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Fozzie Bear - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Kermit the Frog - Pappy Polie (Rolie Polie Olie) *Miss Piggy - Marlena Gru (Despicable Me) *Scooter - Kristoff (Frozen) *Hooded Killer - Zeebad (Doogal) *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Fidgel (3-2-1 Penguins!) *Beaker - Kevin (3-2-1 Penguins!) *Rowlf the Dog - Surly (The Nut Job) *Dr. Teeth - Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Lew Zealand - Ziggy (Lazy Town) *Swedish Chef - Peanut (Wonder Park) *Animal - Dylan (Doogal) *Steve Martin - Anger (Inside Out) *Camilla the Chicken - Amaya (PJ Masks) *Statler - James P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.) *Waldorf - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Penguins - Chicks (Hop) *Skeeter - Elsa (Frozen) Transcript *'George Beard:' For my next feat, I will walk across hot coals while explaining where the heck I am. *'Zeebad:' No, for your next feat, you die! (Zeebad fires a cannon, decapitating George Beard, as his headless corpse falls on hot coals, then Zeebad throws a deflated baby pool in the coals) George Beard's Funeral and Burial Ceremony *'Pappy Polie:' George Beard died as he lived, and our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, Anger! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *'Anger:' The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want... *'Marlena Gru (interrupting):' Ooh, are we burying him in the city? (Amaya panics and jumps on Georeg Beard's casket as it lowered to the ground) *'Red:' You know, the last one of our friends died was... *'Anger (interrupting):' Excuse me! *'Red: '''Don't you mean, "Excu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-use me?!" *'Anger:' No, this is a funeral. I'm working. Do I come to where you work and knock the words outta your mouth? *'Pappy Polie:' Wow, Anger's working blue, but he's right, we never vowed to talk about that night. (The gang turned to Kristoff) Later *'Red:' And then the dad plays Angry Birds games a lot! *'Zeebad:' Hey, Red? Why did the angry bird turn red? *'Red:' I don't know, but I bet you're gonna tell me! *'Zeebad:' Because he's got your name and gets real angry! *'Red:' (sarcastically claps) Nice joke, Zeebad! *'Zeebad:' Then how about this insult? Because I'm about to stab you! (Zeebad uses a pitchfork and both Red's neck and back) *'Red:' On a scale of one to the stars, what do you about my performance? (Falls on stage) *'Sulley:' See? I ''told you that Angry Bird was gonna die on stage tonight (Sulley and Mike laugh) *'Red:' Hey, guys. Can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? *'Mike:' You're an ambulance! (Sulley and Mike laugh again, then Zeebad dragged Red offscreen and murdered) *'Pappy Polie:' (The chicks roll Red's dead body away) First George Beard, now Red. Could we be payin' the price of what we did to- *'Marlena Gru:' Don't say that name, Pappy! *'Pappy Polie:' Oh, Miss Marlena is telling me what to do. Wow! Hey, everybody! Come here! You gotta come see this! Marlena's telling me what to do! Wow, this must be a beautiful day that ends with the letters O and W. (Kristoff carries a box of props) Hey, uh, Kristoff? *'Kristoff:' What up, Pappy? *'Pappy Polie:' We need to talk about Elsa's death. *'Kristoff:' Why, sure! I love talking about my sister-in-law, if not fo' dat tragic accident. *'Pappy Polie:' You know, I'm gonna stop you right there. I got something to tell you. Flashback *'Pappy Polie:' Let's play, "The Snow Queen"! *'Red:' Let's question Pappy's personality. *'Kristoff:' Hold on, let me grab my lemonade. *'Elsa:' (scoffs) What a nerd. *'Marlena Gru:' Ahem. Moi will play La Blizzarde Queen! *'Elsa:' Snow Queens don't wear glasses! (Elsa smacks Marlena) *'Pappy Polie:' Yikes, Elsa, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Elsa smacks Pappy) *'Red:' RILEY! ELSA'S HITTING US AGAIN! *'Pappy Polie:' Yeah, who's the old bot now? (Elsa beats up Red, then George Beard hypnotized her and made her fall in the pool) I got it! If we do this thing, it's our secret forever. *'Marlena Gru:' That's a clever idea! *'George Beard:' If you insist! *'Red:' Nice job! *'Amaya:' But watch the glasses! (Pappy pulls the lever to drain the pool, as Elsa goes down the drain) *'All Resident Friends:' RILEY! Present *'Kristoff:' You killed my sister-in-law? *'Pappy Polie:' It was 60% self-defense, but we're kinda like burying the lead. Elsa's coming out the grave with revenge. *'Kristoff:' Oh, my sister-in-law, Elsa, will have her revenge. (Kristoff turns into Elsa, and pulls out a knife) *'Pappy Polie:' Is that the Evil Snow Queen? *'Marlena Gru:' I don't know. *'Elsa:' 15 seconds til your death! *'Marlena Gru:' Hi-yah! (Jumps to kick her, but misses) Wuh! *'Elsa:' Here it comes! Showtime! *'Amaya:' (holding a bow and arrow) Get away from them, you pal. *'Elsa:' You can't shoot me! Six-year-olds don't even have shooting skills! (Amaya shoots her bow and arrows at Elsa, and falls on Anger behind him) *'Anger:' (chuckling) That bit never gets old. Category:Robot Chicken Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies